herofandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Victory
Ultraman Victory (ウルトラマンビクトリー Urutoraman Bikutorī?) is an ancient Ultra born from the power of the Victorium Stone. Ultraman Victory is the guardian of an underground race of people called the Victorians and the guardian of the Victorium Stone. He transforms using the Victory Lancer, and uses Spark Dolls. He has a time limit of three minutes, which, along with his stats, are the same as Ultraman Ginga. Alongside Ginga, his encounter with Etelgar and Ultraman Zero led to their fusion as Ultraman Ginga Victory. Physiology The most notable feature of the Ultra is that Victory has a large V shaped crystal on his head and a V shaped color timer. He shows some resemblance to Ultraman Ginga because he also has crystals/glowing parts on his head, arms and legs. Ultraman Victory also has black and red markings on his body. This is unique because previously, black was a color associated only with Dark/Evil Ultras, with Ultraman Nexus being an exception. History Ultraman Ginga S An ancient Ultra from the Victorian people's past, Victory was worshipped as their protector. He granted them the Victory Lancer, which they used to seal the Victorium Stones due to their potential to be used for nefarious desires if they fell into the wrong hands. However, when a civil war ensued between the use of Victory Lancer, Shepherdon, a peaceful monster that coexisted with them was influenced by the battle and rampaged until a Victorian used the item and becomes Ultraman Victory to stop it. Eventually Shepherdon returns back to its former self but in the aftermath of battle, several Victorians had banished to the other dimension, among them was Hiyori. While the remained ones had their memories forgotten, but Shepherdon still remembers it. After Alien Chibu Exceller sent his armies to steal the stones, Shou, a Victorian Prince was given the Victory Lancer by his mother to retrieve it and allowed him the ability to transform himself into the ancient Ultra. During the Ultra's first fight against Android One Zero as EX Red King, Hikaru Ginga came to help him by defeating the monster but as he was about to claim the Spark Doll, Shou/Victory stole it from him and UlTrans with the item to utilize EX Red King Knuckle, confronting the red Ultra for unknown reasons. The Opening Force After Shou was saved by Hikaru from the falling rocks from the buildings destroyed by Eleking, he tried to repay Hikaru's sacrifice by transforming to stop Eleking. However, he was overpowered by the beast's tail. Hikaru transformed into Ginga, saving Victory by slowing Eleking down, but he too was overpowered. As the Ultras were being beaten, Victory lept to the sky, performing the Victory Kick on Eleking. He then used the Victorium Slash five times on the beast before he UlTrans using the EX Red King doll. Using EX Red King Knuckle, he punched Eleking, knocking the kaiju back. He then finished Eleking off with his Victorium Shot. Though Shou had finally reconciled with Hikaru, he still adopted his aloof persona until his battle with Sadola and Gudon, where he realised that he had been fighting with hesitation and thus he completely changed his heart towards humanity. Ginga VS Victory When Alien Chibu Exceller MonsLive on his own with the Spark Dolls of Fire Golza, Melba, Reigubas, Gan Q & Super C.O.V he became the powerful gestalt, Five King And killed Ultraman Ginga and Victory. However they were revived by the UPG members, both of the Ultras' human hosts transformed and fought Five King in round two. Victory distracted the chimera monster with his Victorium Slash so Ginga could get close to destroy his Victorium crystals with his Ginga Spark Lance, reducing Five King's power. Victory uses the same plan while Ginga Strium injured Five King. As the monster tried to escape, both of them attacked its wings, leaving unable Exceller to retreat. Ginga then put an end to Five King by using Ultraman Taro's Storium Ray, causing the monster to explode. With the battle over, the Ultras flew toward the morning sunrise. Activate! Magnewave Strategy Fight to the Death of the Morning Glow Exceller successfully revived Dark Lugiel, combining it with the UPG Live Base (mainly for their Victorium Cannon) and turning it into Vict Lugiel. Both Hikaru and Shou transform into Ginga Strium and Victory. They planned an attack by striking his Victorium cannon and swapped each others per battle but failed. Later, One Zero faked her betrayal by setting up the Earth core to release Victorium energies but by the time she reveal her betrayal, Exceller banished her and the Ultra Hosts Hikaru and Shou from Vict Lugiel with the two Ultra hosts transformed and prepare to battle. Before another beam from Victorium Cannon could be fired, One Zero removed Shepherdon's Spark Doll and quickly return it to Shou/Victory, whom quickly UlTrans it into Shepardon Saber to destroy Victorium Cannon. Exceller quickly met his demise at the hands of Lugiel when he reveal himself, with Exceller returned to his Spark Doll state. Lugiel regain control over his body and restarts his plan to froze all lifeform on Earth in order to create an ultimate paradise. He easily defeated the two Ultras and turn them into stone statues. With the surviving humans regains their spirit and the Victorians gave Hikaru and Shou their necklace, they managed to revive the two Ultras and resume fighting Vict Lugiel. One Zero (whom still inside Vict Lugiel) hack and weakened Vict Lugiel. Victory used his Sadola Scissors to slam the monster's chest, followed by an combo electric attack from his Eleking Tail and Ginga's Ginga Thunderbolt. One Zero fully weaken the monster and the duo Ultras finish Vict Lugiel with Cosmo Miracle Especially at the cost of the android's life. Ultraman Ginga S Movie Showdown! The 10 Ultra Warriors! When Etelgar approached the UPG base, Victory quickly rushed over to hold him off. He was soon joined by Ultraman Ginga but even with their combined effort they barely proved to be a challenge for the interdimensional threat. The two Ultras later fused to form Ultraman Ginga Victory and defeat Etelgar and his Eteldummies along with the past 8 Ultra Heroes. Ultra Fight Victory Later, Shou and Sakuya had joined UPG. At some point the two were attacked by the Choju Aribunta, who was attempting to steal the Victorium Stone. Shou transformed into Victory to fight the Choju. Unknown to him, it was all a plan made by Yapool to collect every piece of his abilities and combat skills. While fighting the Choju with the Sadora Scissors, Sakuya was attacked by Yapool who stole her Victorium Necklace. Victory protected her from Aribunta's flames at great cost to himself, but was saved by the arrival of Ultraman Hikari. After Hikari explained himself, he recharged Victory, granting him a special Ultraman Hikari Spark Doll, the allowed him to summon the Knight Timbre. Victory transformed into Victory Knight and attacked the Choju with several slashes Knight Victorium Flash. Afterwards, while helping the tired Hikari, Victory/Shou and his siblings were told by Hikari, of his mission from Ultraman King, and Yapool's plans. With Hikari tired, the task now fell to Victory to stop the Space Emperor's revival. Victory made his way across space to Satellite Golgotha (the asteroid like moon of Planet Gua) in time to assist Ultraman Ace in his battle against Ace Killer who had been upgraded with his UlTrans abilities to become Victory Killer. With Ace worn from battle, Victory transformed into his Knight form and proceeded to attack the Choju, but when Lunaticks appeared to kill Ginga, Shepherdon's Spark Doll shined, whereby Victory used his Knight Timbre to bring it back to life, having remembered the words of Hikari. While Shepherdon fought Lunaticks, Victory weakened Victory Killer and then both of them finished off both Choju with their signature beams. Ginga and Ace were then healed thanks to Shepherdon, and they then went to Planet Gua to assist Leo and Astra who were fighting Vakishim, Doragory and Verokron. Giant Yapool joined his Choju, with Leo fighting Vakhishim, Astra fighting Doragory, Ace fighting his sworn enemy Verokron and Ginga and Victory fighting Yapool. Under Ace's advise, Ginga and Victory merged into Ginga Victory and killed Yapool but it did not end as expected. Yapool's lingering darkness, flew up into the distortion and and Juda was successfully revived. His first act was to summon Super Grand King Spectre to fight the Ultramen. After being overpowered and separated by Super Grand King Spectre, Ace, Leo and Astra told Victory to fight Juda Spectre while they distracted the Kaiju. Victory uses the Knight Timbre to transform into his Knight form and battled Juda Spectre. Even with his new power, Victory couldn't match up to Juda's swordsmanship, however, he refused to give up and eventually, he UITrans Shepherdon's Spark Doll to summon the Shepardon Saber. He also changed the polarity of the dimension by connecting to the Victorium Energy within it, weakening Super Grand King Spectre and Juda long enough for Victory and the other Ultras to destroy them once and for all. After that, Victory used the Knight Timbre to return the Victorium Core's energies back to Earth, where he returned with Ginga. He tried to return the Knight Timbre to Hikari, but he suggested that he keep it to ensure the future of the planet. Ultraman X In Shizukugaoka from his world, Ultraman Victory fights Juda's brother, Mold Spectre, who wants to avenge his brother's death. But then, the black giant kidnaps Victory and Arisa (by accident) and enters the Ultra Flare Universe where his sister, Gina Spectre called from. After escaping from his imprisonment from the Guar Army and helped trained Ultraman X's host Daichi Ozora, Shou, along with Daichi transformed into Ultraman Victory and X respectfully and battled Mold Spectre and Alien Magma as Xio members and Arisa fight Alien Shaplay and Gina. X and Victory used their strongest forms and the results of their training to turn the tables and Victory killed Magma with his Knight Victorium Flash followed by the Knight Victorium Shoot. Mold tells them that the Guar Army is nearing arrival but instead Ultraman Ginga approached from the space distortion after he destroyed the armada and exploited Mold's space distortion as a ride. Soon afterwards, Ginga joined Victory and X in taking down Mold until he, along with Gina and Shaplay, decided to retreat after the odds were too much for them and then the Ultras closed the rift with a combination of Ginga's Ginga Comfort, Victory Knight's Victorius Melody, and Exceed X's Purify Wave. After Ginga and Victory's hosts stopped by to rest and talk about Mold and Gina and talked to Daichi about how they share the same dream with Daichi about coexistence with monsters and to never give up on that dream with Shou talking about Shepardon. After the Ultra hosts stall Gina Spectre and kill Alien Shaplay with a King Joe charged bullet from the Victory Lancer, they all change into their Ultra forms to deal with the newly combined Guar Spectre and start off the fight with an electric attack combo and lead off with an epic brawl. X then saved Ginga and Victory after they were stuck from a strong dark attack and the two of them then merged into Ultraman Ginga Victory while X turned into his Exceed X form to even the odds. While X kept Guar busy, Ultraman Ginga Victory used his finishers to destroy Guar's weapons and then used another one, along with X's, to finish off Guar Spectre once and for all after X relinquished the Dark Thunder Energy from the entity's body. After saying their farewells, Victory, along with Ginga and Arisa, went back to his own dimension thanks to Ultraman X's Zero Armor. Ultraman X The Movie: Here Comes! Our Ultraman In this film, Victory battled a Tsurugi Demaaga in Buenos Aires, Argentina and ended up destroying him with his Victorium Shoot after being empowered by Beta Spark Armor Ultraman X's Cyber Wings. After saying their thanks to Ultraman, Tiga, and X, Victory left Earth with the other Cyber Card Ultramen. Ultraman Orb The Movie: Lend Me The Power of Bonds! After mysteriously disappearing from their world. Ultraman Zero headed to Hawaii, where Gai Kurenai was currently located, to inform him on the matter after defeating a newly revived Galactron. It was later revealed the both Ginga and Victory had been converted in jewels for Mulnau's collection. After Deavorick was released, Ultraman Orb and Ultraman X arrived to combat the threat. Later on, Ginga and Victory were able to escape the imprisonment via currently unknown means and aided the other Ultras against Deavorick and the newly released Seijin. After a full day of battle, Ginga, Victory, X, and Ultraseven left the scene. Gallery GingaS 10heroes.jpg Ultraman X Ultraman Victory Card.png Ultraman X Ultraman Victory Knight Card.png Category:Ultraman Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Animal Kindness